Questioning
by Lady Star1
Summary: Tammy's world had everybody agreeing on religion. It was too unrealistic. Two children from the streets dont know any gods. Now taken in, one will believe it and one will reject it.
1. Mudrollers

Chapter 1 Mudrollers 

Chapter 1 Mudrollers

"I don't know this Mithros you speak of." a young girl of the sewers tilts her head in confusion. Her one hand is on her hip, while the other clutches a bag slung over her shoulder. Her brother, a twin by the looks, knits his eyebrows, upset at the disturbance. Even at this young age, he wants to protect his sister. A group of five men wearing the garb of The Kings Own face opposing them. At her comment they reach for a weapon, some hold a charm to cast away demons in the other hand. 

"What!" cries a pale faced man. He skittishly moves, holding the charm out before him.

"Lerant." The firm voice comes from an enormous dark haired man. He bends over to inspect the two children. His usually kind face scares them. Their eyes widen to show the unusual color. Both pairs of dark eyelashes contrast paler orange eyes. Brown around the edge, leaking into the orange. Raoul raises himself chuckling, his shaggy hair moving with his movements. The midday sun shines through his hair, making the children squint at the rapid changes from dark to light. 

"Come men, these two little mud rollers probably just forgot. Let's take them to the convent." he turns away, as the other men form to convoy the children. The boy snorts in defiance, then shrugs and walks along, but the girl stands still, arms crossed.

"I did not forget! I don't know this Mithros person!" Raoul freezes his movement, cringing at underestimating this annoyingly defiant girl. The boy returns to her side, followed by four men, once again holding weapons and charms. He looks sheepishly at her in apology, then resumes his guard stance. Raoul, looking thoroughly baffled, changes strategy.

" Children, come, we'll go someplace warm, and get you some food."

At this statement, both children remember how hungry they are. They look questioningly at Raoul. They don't like him, but submit to being escorted to the convent.

Garb of The Kings Own ~ Blue and White tunics. Mail. White Burnoose

Rapid changes from dark to light ~ like when you are driving past trees and the shadows flicker quickly.

Snorts ~ not like a pig. Breathes quickly like a gasp outward.

Chapter 2 Cleaning Up

©Astri_Amaroq 2001


	2. Cleaning Up

Chapter 2 Cleaning Up

Raoul keeps the children's agnostic beliefs to himself. A women cringes at the sight of the two messes. She takes the girl into a bathroom, and subjects her to a thorough cleaning.

"What's your name child?" The elderly woman with a hoarse accented voice scrubs her back.

"Saleah" The girl bites her bottom lip. She can't tell anything to these people.

"Who are your parents?"

"My . . .I don't know." She stammers quickly.

"An orphan eh? Who's that boy 'twas guarding you so?"

"My brother."

"A twin?"

"I don't know."

"I reckon so. Being you look so same." She tenderly rinses out Saleah's fine dark hair. "Aye, he has your face. Why does he grow his hair so long, like a gils?"

"I don't know." The woman dries off Saleah's hair. Her fragile thin body creeps into a robe.

"Dinner will be waiting in your room. Lord Raoul wants a word with you and your twin." She gestures to the door through which they came.

Her brother and Raoul wait for her. He sits on a plush sofa hungrily eating chicken and rice. Raoul faces opposite of them on a bed. She takes inventory of the dinner. A whole roasted chicken rests on a dish. Her brother tears the remaining leg off, holding it to her. She digs into a bowl of white rice mixed with small vegetables and egg pieces. Aromatic strips of juicy bacon wallow in oil. Sweet bread rolls pile in a small basket. Raoul shares their meal and drink of water and grape juice.

"Children, I want to help you. But you must trust me." The boy looks up from his meal warily.

"How can we trust you? We don't know anything about you." 

"All right. I am Raoul of Goldenlake. Commander of The Kings Own. Loyal servant to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. What are your names?" Because of her previous slip, Saleah keeps silent. Her brother looks straight into Raoul.

"Jaeck" After an approving nod, she says

"Saleah" Raoul nods.

"Jaeck and Saleah. You don't have parents do you?" His sympathizing tone invites them to answer. Saleah looks questioningly at her brother and says.

"We had Mayli and Sareth."

"Who are they?"

"They fed us. We came to their back door every night and they gave a little food." Little Saleah eyes lights up in remembrance. Jaeck continues for her

"Sareth was a very old man. He told us stories."

"One day he stopped answering the door." says Saleah. "Only Mayli came." She stops. After a silent moment, Jaeck says,

"And then she stopped coming too."

Agnostic ~ denies the existence of a god

Chapter 3 Perfect Morning

©Astri_Amaroq 2001


	3. Perfect Morning

Chapter 3 Perfect Morning

Saleah opens her eyes to a perfect morning waiting at her feet. Jaeck lies curled up in a ball at the other bed. Only a small portion of the previous night's discussion remains in her mind. The silk scarlet sheets and pale cream down release her small fragile body to the floor. She smiles at the pleasure of a silken ride. The soft crimson carpet greets her warmly. She gently picks up the folds of her crisp white nightgown, being careful not to trip on the hem. She looks back at her long white train. The dark room seems so inviting. The oak walls with yellow-framed pictures and red wall hangings make the large room seem smaller. Jaeck is just a red lump in the enormous canopy bed by the light door. Across from him is the raised area they spoke at last night. The one raised sofa across from two chairs and an oak table in-between. She walks to the balcony and looks over the low edge. The harsh winter sun softens the remains of snow. The foliage and trees just begin to show. She retreats a few steps the vanity table. Someone had laid out a lilac and cream dress along with shifts and stockings. She clumsily pulls on white stocking, struggling with her toes. She ignores her shifts and slips on the dress. She picks up the comb to brush her hair, but notices something in the corner. She kneels down and discovers a pair of slippers that match her dress. The outside is all lilac silk except for the top cream striped piece. Two lilac ribbons tie over her feet. Three knocks interrupt her.

"Saleah, Jaeck, Its Raoul. Are you awake?" The door creaks open slowly as Raoul slips in. Behind him, Buri walks in stately. Saleah looks at them questioningly with a hint of hostility. Buri hurries to her to help with her dress. Saleah pulls away from this dark short person.

"Let me help you with your dress. You forgot to put your shifts on."

"I didn't forget. I don't know how to put them on." 

"All right, come onto the bed." Saleah scrambles onto the bed with help from Buri. Raoul stares at her in shock from the other side of the room, then returns to waking the boy. Buri smiles and draws half he canopy closed. She kneels while saleah stands, and tenderly helps the girl into her shifts. 

"Why don't you wear a shift and a dress?" Buri's face becomes emotionless.

"They're uncomfortable."

"So why do I have to wear them?"

"Because such a pretty little girl needs to have pretty dresses."

"Don't you want to look pretty?" Buri laughs.

"No amout of clothes and face paint can make me pretty."

"I think Raoul thinks you're pretty." after a moment of shock, she says.

"Just keep that to yourself dear", and helps her off the bed.

Chapter 4 Outcasts 

©Astri_Amaroq 2001


End file.
